onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Doa Doa no Mi
The Doa Doa no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create doors through anything they touch. The doors they create can be created from any part of their body, from the palm of their hands to their whole body itself, and usually take the shape and form of the body part creating it. The doors remain as passageways anyone can pass through until closed completely. "Doa" comes from the Japanese pronunciation of "door". In the Viz Manga, it is called the Door-Door Fruit. This Devil Fruit was eaten by Blueno. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Blueno, is that it gives its user the ability to create a door on almost any solid matter so that they can enter through. This allows them and anyone else passage through the object no matter how thick or strong it is. Though this ability is normally used to gain free passage, the user can also exploit this for other ways, such as trapping an opponent's feet in small doors created beneath their feet. This power can also be used on living persons as well and can thus be used to deter opponents by creating doors on their body in order to immobilize them. One of the greatest strengths of the fruit's powers however, is that the user can also create doors through the very atmosphere itself. These Air Doors lead into a pocket dimension of sorts that is apparently within the air itself. This is ideal for stealth purposes, since this dimension not only allows the user and anyone else to travel across vast distances, but also provides a safe haven for them to stay in from which they can either observe and ambush enemies from, or survive through large scale attacks. Its only downside is that while inside this pocketed dimension, the user has no means to interact with the real world other than to exit first to return themselves back there. Perhaps the Fruit's most prominent weakness is that once "doors" have been manifested, rather than remaining that way indefinitely, they will automatically re-seal themselves once again after a set amount of time, regardless be it by Blueno's volition or simply by their own. This was seen when Luffy's face, after being turned partially into a revolving door by Blueno, reverted back to normal shortly after that. According to Blueno, this is because "doors open, and doors close". Other than that, the fruit is weak against the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's power is mainly used by Blueno to open doors in walls and the air for traveling, infiltration, and providing shelter from his opponents, as well as to trap and confuse the opponent. The named techniques are as follows: * : Blueno makes a door in the atmosphere to an alternate dimension where he can hide and move undetected. In the Viz Manga, this is called Air Door. * : Blueno makes a door on any surface he chooses. In the Viz Manga, this is called Door-Door. * : Blueno uses his power to make a door in the face of his enemy. The enemy's face spins around very fast, making them confused and dizzy. In the Viz Manga, this is called Revolving Door. Trivia * In a response to a fan, Oda had stated that if Sanji had eaten the Doa Doa no Mi, it would be like the end of the world. All women would live in fear of being seen naked in the bath.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 38, fan question: what if Sanji ate the Doa Doa no Mi? :* However, Sanji only desires the invisibility-granting Suke Suke no Mi: he states that he is not interested in any other Devil Fruits. References External Links * Door - Wikipedia article on doors. * Wormhole - Wikipedia article on ability caused by Doa Doa no Mi. Site Navigation de:Door Door no Mi Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia